Gone and Back
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Renji sat quietly under the large oak tree in Karakura's park.The red head moved his head in a rhythmic matter as the music from his mp3 floated into his ears.A small raindrop slid down his hand that rested on his knee... GrimmRen.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

**Gone and Back**

* * *

><p>Renji sat quietly under the large oak tree in Karakura's park. The red head moved his head in a rhythmic matter as the music from his mp3 floated into his ears. A small raindrop slid down his hand that rested on his knee, Renji didn't bother with the liquid for his thoughts were scatter about to care.<p>

_Hot breath ghost over his neck before a small nibble made its present. The red head's hand clinches the silk fabric, pulling the other closer. _

Renji opened his brown eyes, noticing the rain had stopped. He got up then put his mp3 away and began to trek home, he was exhausted.

_Laughter filled the room as the large bunch of friends shared their stories. A bald man of the group began explain his journey of the kendo tournament. Soon after the room filled with tales of silly things like rabbits, a crazy father, and the business of a candy store. Grey eyes fell on a certain red head of the group._

"_Renji how was your trip to America from three months ago?"_

"_Um it was cool, lots of places to see."_

"_Wait didn't you say you went to America too?" the shortest woman mention to another male_

_Everyone's eyes shifted to the blue eye male who hadn't spoken, except when he arrived._

Renji walked at a slow pace, taking in all of his surroundings. The red hair male walked by an electronic store, but the television ad caught his attention. The TV flashed lights of blue, green, red and yellow, explaining a lovely vacation in America's hottest states.

_Renji pulled up his window's small blind, his eyes scanned the terrain below him. His lips form a 'O' shape, he was quite excited about this trip._

"_You're practically drooling out the window." Renji's companion smirked_

"_Aren't you excited?" the red turned away from the scene below_

"_Not really, I've been here before."_

"_Well this is my first time coming to America."_

"_Then let me say I'm honored to be on this trip with you."Grimmjow grinned_

_Renji felt a small blush creep upon his cheeks._

The red head stop at a crosswalk; on that trip they had bumped into each other on their flight. Renji stared at the red light from across the street waiting for it to turn green. As the light change he noticed a couple on the other side of the crosswalk, the two held hands and snickered as they talked. As Renji passed the couple he kept his head low.

_Renji's back was pressed deeper into the mattress as his lips were locked in a kiss. Grimmjow slid his hand up Renji's shirt feeling the others small tone stomach. The red head shutter at Grimmjow's soft gentle touch. The bluenette parted from the Renji's lips, and began to remove his and Renji's clothing to the side._

Renji wasn't far from his house, he needed to cross one more street then he was home.

"_That was a nice get together. Orihime should plan those more often." Renji smiled_

"_Yeah and we should plan another trip."_

_Renji hummed at the bluenette's idea; the two stopped at a crosswalk. The light change and Renji took the lead to go home. A sudden glimpse of yellow caught the corner of Renji's eye, before everything went black. The red head felt his body throb, he opened his eyes and saw light-blue. Renji noticed he was lying on the ground and quickly sat up. A screech rang into Renji's ears, and he turned to the source to find the yellow vehicle zooming down the street. Renji's attention went to the warm sensation forming at this knees, his eyes widen at what laid before him._

"_G-grimmjow…"_

_Grimmjow's body lay motionless with red liquid spreading underneath him._

Renji released a sighed; he just wanted to get home to his empty, lonely apartment. The light flicker a bit before signaling him to go, he took a step but was suddenly pulled back. Renji was surprise at the sudden pull, but if it wasn't for that he would have been hit by that red corvette that sped by.

"You should be careful; cars around here don't follow the speed limit."

The red head turn around to the one who clearly saved his life. The male stood the same height as Renji, but what shocked the red hair male was the others appearance. He had long light-blue hair to his waist with a couple of pieces in his face, and with eyes that matched it except they were a bit darker.

"Uh…um thank-you, what's your name?"

"It's Kishire Pantera."

"Renji Abarai…so Gr-Kishire, how can I repay you?"

"Nah its cool, you don't have to."

Kishire began to walk away but Renji was determined to repay the man.

"Have you been to America?" Renji called, which stopped the bluenette

"Never been." Kishire turned to Renji

"Then let me have the honor of taking you on your first trip." Renji smiled

The blue hair male smirked at the others persistence, before walking over to Renji and asking if they could have diner together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyou: I know know Kishire is Grind, but I wanted something that was Grimmjow since pretty much it was Grimmjow's release form look at the end. Sorry about the shortness, just didn't feel like I needed to extend this GrimmRen story. Hoped you enjoyed it and please review.<strong>


End file.
